To Florida part 3
by gehem
Summary: Liz is pregnant, she has to tell Criss that it's not his child that she carries, but this is not the easiest thing to do.


Liz is pacing in her living room, looking nervously at her watch, it is an hour that the hands of it seem to have stopped at the same time. She stops, looks at the door, waits a few seconds and starts walking. Nausea sometimes comes back, she must breathe deeply two or three times and it disappear so quickly. Suddenly, she hears the sound of the keys that are inserted in the door. Criss comes in, opening the door. He seems surprised to find her here. But his face quickly lets appear a grin. "Hey, beautiful, You already there?", He removes his cap and approaches her without taking the time to undress, he takes her in his arms and turns. When he lies, she feels nausea again, but she manages to control it. He kisses her, and his kiss remembers her why she likes him at first sight. _Lemon Damn it, you have to choose!_ But her nervousness falls, and she gives him a kiss back, sliding her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his.

Suddenly, remembering the child she carries, she moves away from him a little fiercely. "Are you okay?" he asks, worried, "Yes this… nausea is still here..." He remains with his hands on her hips. "Since this morning?" She nods, then looks up to him, straight in the eyes. "Criss, I have to tell you something.» He frowns. "Yes sure.» She frees from him and comes closer to the couch where she goes to sit. "Can I just go put on something more comfortable.» She looks at his uniform, and nods while she is sitting, "Yes of course." He comes closer to her, kisses her on the forehead, and disappears into the bedroom.

She repeated over a hundred times this conversation in her head, everything she fears is the reaction of Criss, but what is reassures her, it that will hurt him as much as her. She closes her eyes, she is so tired, she could not eat all day, and she vomited most of the time. If to be pregnant means to be sick, it's even worse than being stocked with food from fatty fat's sandwich ... Erk, the simple thought of one of these sandwiches makes her feel bad, she puts her hand on her forehead, the freshness of it slightly calms her. Suddenly the voice of the Criss startled: "Liz I found this in the linen basket ..." before even seeing that Criss has in his hand, Liz is taken dizzy, she did not remove her pregnancy stick from the linen basket ... Criss approaches her, the famous stick in his hand. "It marks _YES_..." Liz hesitates, his breathing quickens, she opens her mouth, took a deep breath, "Yes, that's why I wanted to talk ..." A smile appears on the face Criss, Liz is confused: "You ... you're pregnant? " Of course in Criss's head, there can be only one father, how could she cheat on him? Liz nods and murmurs in a half-smile: "Yes, I'm pregnant ..."

Criss goes in knee puts a hand on her belly, and whispers: "It's a miracle," he kisses her stomach and puts his head on it. He seems really happy. Liz cannot watch it, and turns away her gaze, her eyes becoming brighter, she tries to concentrate on her breathing, but she cannot stop the tears from flowing. Criss gets up and realizes she's crying. "Hormones" she says, wiping tears with her shirt revealing a bit of her bare skin. "Do those hormones also work for that?" He presses against her and begins to kiss her neck. But she pushes him away. "I don't..." She looks in his eyes; she no longer knows what she wants to tell the truth. She takes him in her arms; and puts her head in his neck. "I'm sorry; it's not the good time for this…" He stroked her hair, and laid his head on hers: "I understand, do not worry ...". He pushes her gently and asks: "A nice little meal to start your new 'baby' diet; how would you like this?" A smile appears on her lips, he knows her too well. "I'd love to!".

After the meal she lengthens whiles he finishes doing the dishes. And she fell asleep watching TV without noticing. She is awakened by some lips putted on hers, she opens her eyes, it's Jack. She grabs his neck and kisses him further. But when she moves away from him, she realizes that it is Criss. She has a slight movement of surprise, but Criss does not notice it. "Looks like you've changed your mind ..." He has a big smile on his face. She smiles back. Criss puts his hand under her shirt while his mouth began to run on her neck. Liz closes her eyes, the image of Jack disappeared, maybe he was right_, can you love two people at once?_

Liz wakes up in the middle of the night, her naked body is against Criss, she can feel his warmth beside her. She runs a hand through his curly hair; he moves slightly, growling but does not wake up. She cannot but giggle. She takes a deep breath, then slowly moves away from him to get out of bed. She grabs a shirt and trousers abandoned, and headed for the bathroom. Her reflection returns all the guilt that lives in her; she puts a hand on her belly. "You're already in trouble while you're not even alive…" She washes, dresses, do not bother to wear makeup, strangely guilt gives her a skin tone perfectly acceptable without artifice, or it may be pregnancy?

She goes slowly out from the bathroom, she approaches Criss and kisses him on the cheek, same grunt like earlier, and little weird sleeptalking ... Liz cannot help but smile, she goes to the living room, grabs her bag and her cloak and goes out of the apartment.

She walks to the curb, and calls a taxi, which stops in front of her. She climbs in and indicates Jack's address. As she gets into the elevator of the huge building, she thinks about what she will be able to tell him, she might have had to wait the next day to tell him, but she needed to see him tonight, to know what to do, to be certain.

Once arrived at the door of his apartment, she takes a deep breath and knocks three times. After a few seconds, Jack opens the door, he is only wearing a short, bare feet, with messy hair. Liz realizes that it's the middle of the night she should certainly call before to come here. But something doesn't match with the fact that Jack just woke up, all the lights are working, and it doesn't seem sleepy at all, on the contrary he seems very excited, and he is surprised to see her in front of him: "Liz? What are y…". But he has no more time to end his question. She sees her, coming out from the bedroom, wearing a Jack's shirt. She barely more than twenty years, long blond hair, long legs, and breasts that despite the shirt stand out as two portholes. She comes closer to Jack and puts her hand on his shoulder. "What is it honey?" Liz frowns, and her lips move into a face of disgust. She looks at Jack, she nervously smiles and whispers: "I see…". She turns away and begins to run in the stairs, she wants to goes out from here the faster as possible. She hears Jack calling her name. But she doesn't stop, she doesn't even look back. Once outside her nausea is stronger than ever, she leans forward and all the evening meal goes out suddenly. She is based on a section of the wall, trying to calm her breathing, but she can't even stay on this wall. Her breathing quickens and she cannot catch her breath, she tries to stand up, but all darkens around her, she feels her body fall and someone hold her in both hands before she collapses on the ground.

Liz wakes up in silk sheets, it strangely reminds her something but cannot define what, she opens her eyes but a splitting headache forces her to close them, she automatically raises her hand on her forehead. "You should drink this." Jack's voice echoes in her head, she opens one eye, and look at him, he holds a glass of dim water which he gives to her. She sits a bit more in the bed, and takes it. That's why she remembers the silk sheets, it's Jack's apartment, she slept here a lot this last month.

At this thought, her migraine becomes more painful. She drinks the beverage, the taste of medicine is disgusting, but she manages to end it completely. She hands the empty glass to Jack. "Thank you".

She tries to get up, she notices that she has no longer her pants, and she hates Jack for that. "I have to go." But Jack puts his two hands on her shoulders. "No you will stay here until tomorrow, I will bring you back tomorrow." She looks at him, irritated; she cannot with his hands on her. "Don't you want to put another girl in this bed tonight?" She feels his hands release the pressure. _Touched._ Jack looks away. "She's gone." She slightly shakes her head and sights. "How can I be so stupid?" He tries to say something but nothing in his mind can be enough to apologize to her. She looks away. "I couldn't tell him Jack…" She looks him straight in his eyes. "I couldn't tell him." He stays silent. "He thinks it's his child, and he is really happy about it." She smiles. But it disappears as soon, tears begin to fill her eyes. "And I think it's… it's better that way.".

He takes her in his arms. She lets him do, shaken by sobs. "I'm sorry Elizabeth."

_Seven months and few weeks later._

"Come on Tracy this is not complicated, you have one line to say: "TGS on NBC, this very week, don't miss it, this will be crazy!"…" Tracy puts his hands on his hips. "That what I said! "JCS ON TNB, that very weak, don't mess it, this gonna be creepy!"…!" Liz turns toward Pete. "I can't… I CAN'T!" She suddenly puts a hand on her back "Ouch", Pete instantly worried. " Are you okay?", the huge belly of Liz is prominent. "Yeah, yeah, sometimes my back hurts when I'm angry." She stands up, Pete is still amazed by the fact that she didn't gain weight, but it could be explain by the fact that Liz has lost a bunch of weight on her very first weeks because she couldn't eat anything. "I need some water, can someone bring me some water please?" An assistant rushes to the water fountain, but Liz takes Pete's arm before he is able to bring her the glass. "Oops…" She looks at her, wide eyes open. "What? WHAT?" Liz looks at Pete frightened. "I think my waters just broke."

The only person who is a car available in any minute in NBC is unfortunately Jack. Liz cannot however take the time to think about the possibilities, she already feels that trigger contractions. She and Jack are no longer talking too much since that last night at his home, or simply to the requirements for the show, and some galas. They remained on good terms, but more as professionals than friends, _which it should be still like that, _thought Liz.

When Jack arrives to bring in her car, she tells him that it was not worth it to stay with her, but he insists to be there. She leans on him, and then they comes out of the 30 Rock building, she whispers: "Through the beginning to the end…". She smiles, he smiles back, she is actually happy that he is with her, when the car takes them to the hospital, he keeps her hand in his, and she puts her head on his shoulder.

The baby arrived two hours later, Criss is with Liz in the workroom, it's Jack who called him, then he leaves to allow the caregivers to put Liz in her room. He goes to see Jack. "So what?" Criss has a big smile: "It's a boy!", Jack laughs. "It's a boy!" He takes Criss in his arms, and congrats him with a pat on the back. Criss tells him to go to see Liz while he will buy a coffee from the vending machine.

Jack finds Liz with her son in her arms, she seems really happy, she looks up and see Jack: "Hi!" He comes closer. "Hi!" He looks the small human being on her, he cannot help but smile. "You've created the man, Jack Donaghy." He looks her straight in her eyes. She smiles and takes his hand to let him touch their baby. She looks away and tells him, very casually. "I've called him Jack."

She looks up at him, he nods, and they both concentrate on the little boy who falls asleep in his new mother's arms.


End file.
